A Special Kind of Business Trip
by nikkiluv18
Summary: Diane, Kurt, Alicia, Will, Julius, and Kalinda all take a trip to Washington D.C. It's Diane and Kurt's first trip together, see how their relationship evolves.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this, I must warn you, this is my very first fanfic ever... so bear with me.

Anyway, this is, for the most part, a story about Diane and Kurt. I fell in love with the two and decided since there wasn't too much ff about them, I might as well give it a shot.

I hope you like it!

* * *

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was 9:00 p.m. and Diane was packing up. She had worked hard all day, and now it was time to play. She had a date with Kurt. She couldn't help herself from thinking that soon she would be in Kurt's strong arms giving him a passionate kiss. She could already feel his mustache brushing against her upper lip.

All of the sudden, Will barged in, interrupting her thoughts, and turned on her television.

"… in Washington D.C. Paul McDonough is now being charged for the murder of Robert Petrillo…"

Diane turned off her T.V. with the remote that had been sitting on the corner of her desk. She softly sighed, and with her elbow remaining on the desk, she raised her forearm and gently rested her head in her empty palm. "I suppose this means we'll be leaving for D.C. tonight?" She knew the duties of being a lawyer, she knew that the clients were to always come before her personal life, but all she wanted was to spend a blissful night in the arms of her cowboy. Was that really too much to ask for? After all, she had just spent 14 hours at the office.

"Actually, we weren't able to get a flight for tonight. We leave at 8:35 tomorrow morning. So although we'll be getting a later start, at least we'll have more time to pack and make arrangements."

There was hope after all! "Who do you think we should bring along?" Diane questioned. Her head was now raised with a firm look on her face. She was trying to conceal her excitement that she would get to spend the night with her cowboy after all.

"I got six plane tickets. What do you think of the two of us, Julius, Alicia, Kalinda, and a ballistics expert?"

"Yes, good."

"Do you think you might be able to talk to Kurt tonight and get him to come along with us?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to see him tonight anyway. I have one concern though. Although I'd love to take him along, what if the evidence points to our client? We'll be screwed!"

"Well the way I see it, getting anyone other than Kurt, by tomorrow, is going to be practically impossible. So I'd rather know that we at least have someone. And if worse comes to worse, we'll find someone there. I have some connections"

Diane nodded, "I'll talk to him about it."

"Besides, you have three days off after the case. You two can extend the trip a few days and have a romantic mini-vacation. You could use it." Will was now wearing a big, sly, smile.

Diane suddenly felt heat rushing to her face. She wanted to reply with a witty remark, but couldn't manage to get a single word to slip through her perfectly pink lips. She just sat there silently with a guilty grin and rosy, red, cheeks.

"I'll tell you what, I'll round up the troops and organize everything. All you have to worry about tonight is packing, and getting Kurt to come along. Sound good?"

Diane nodded, "Are you sure you can handle everything?" her cheeks were still bright red. They matched her blouse perfectly.

"You can count on me." Will gave her a little wink, and escorted himself out.

"And be on time!" she hollered before he got too far away. He replied with a thumbs up.

Diane now sat alone in her office. She was pondering how she was going to get Kurt to agree to this. He loved to spend time with her, but he also hated big cities. And what if he didn't think that their relationship was strong enough for a trip. She was still nervous about bringing it up and she wasn't sure how to convince him. However, she didn't have time to waste. She got in her car, and started heading to his place. She hoped that she would find a solution on the way there.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

* * *

Comments, feedback, reviews, opinions, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc. are more than welcome! Encouraged in fact! So, please click the button and let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is more interesting than the first one. I hope you like it.**

**P.S. This chapter is slightly M-ish, but honestly, I don't think it's that bad. **

* * *

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Chapter 2**

About an hour later Diane had finally reached her destination. She was standing at Kurt's front door ringing the doorbell. She still hadn't the slightest idea about what to say. She would now have to resort to winging it. She cringed at the thought. Diane Lockhart was not a winging it kind of person, she was a planner. Kurt opened the door. After one single look at him, all her concerns had vanished.

"Hi." Kurt said with a smile.

Diane returned the smile, stepped in and gave him a light kiss. "Hi."

Once Diane walked in Kurt helped her with her coat and hung it up on a hanger in the closet. He then looked over at Diane. She was wearing a red button down blouse with the top three buttons undone (She only had two undone at the office, the extra one was for Kurt.). The sleeves were short and slightly puffed. She was also wearing a sensational, black, pencil skirt. "You look amazing!" He put his strong hands around her slim waist and pulled her in close. He began to kiss her but she pulled away. She stared at him with one eyebrow raised. After a couple seconds of silence she began to speak.

"Darling, I just spent fourteen hours at the office and one hour driving here. You are lying."

"I am not!" he protested. He gave her another small kiss then released her waist and took a few steps away. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks. I had a salad at the office just an hour and a half ago."

"Ok." He placed his hand around hers and guided her into the living room. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and an over sized leather sofa across from it. They sat down side by side and she curled up next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder as she gazed into the fire that was dancing in front of her. Diane's closeness was driving Kurt crazy. He looked over at her and lifted her chin with his index finger. Once again they began to kiss, but this time more passionately. He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip. She responded by opening her mouth, then massaging his tongue with hers. Kurt had one hand resting on her back, and the other running up and down the curves of her left side. She let a soft moan escape her, then suddenly remembered that she had to talk to him about the trip. She reluctantly pulled away, ending their kiss.

"What's wrong?"

Diane quickly licked her lips then spoke. "Umm…, can I ask you something?" She was extremely nervous, but why? She was typically this strong, confident, woman. Why did she always become so vulnerable around him? She didn't know the answer, but either way, she didn't like it!

Kurt was now extremely confused, 'What was she getting at?' he thought to himself. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. "Anything." he whispered with his lips still lightly touching hers. He then leaned back again so he could analyze her facial expressions. By now he could read her like a book. He could tell she was nervous, which made him nervous.

"Well, I know that we started out a bit shaky, but we have a pretty good relationship now. Right?" She took a deep breath and looked down at her lap, then released the breath. She was almost afraid of what his answer might be.

He placed his hand on her arm and gave it a small squeeze. "Absolutely." he spoke in a firm tone to reassure her. "Why?"

She looked up at him. "Ok… well…" God she wanted this moment to be over. "A few hours ago a man named Paul McDonough was charged with murder in Washington D.C. This man is one of our clients which means that we need to fly to D.C. so we can defend him. We leave tomorrow morning for about a week and we need a ballistics expert to come along." She was now talking quite fast and beginning to ramble a bit. "Now, I know that this is very short notice but do you think you might be able to go? We do realize that if the evidence ends up pointing to our client that you won't be able to testify, but you do really well in court and we'd love to have you. If you think he's guilty we'll just have to find someone else. And, I know that since we're in a relationship it will be a little different, but I honestly think that we can handle it. So?" She was out of breath from ranting. She fiddled with her large silver ring as she awaited his answer.

"I need to check my calendar, but as long as everything is clear, I'd be more than happy to go. Oh, and what time does the flight leave?"

"8:35... Really?" She tilted her head to the side and had a shocked expression on her face. 'Was it really that easy?' she thought to herself.

He laughed heartily at the way she had responded to his answer. "Of course, what did you expect me to say?"

"Well, I don't know." She felt a bit silly now. 'Why had I been so nervous?' she asked herself.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just smiled, and pulled her closer.

"Kurt?"

"Mmhm?"

"Well, there's something else." Her nerves began to build again. 'What if he doesn't think that we're ready for this yet?'

"What?" he said softly, still holding her close.

"You see…this week I was supposed to have three days off, but because of this surprise case, I'm going to take them as soon as we're done. So I was wondering if… you maybe wanted to stay…" She was cut off by Kurt who had placed a single finger over her lips. Once she was quiet, he placed a hand on each cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I would love to!" said Kurt. Diane was beaming. "Just give me a minute to check my schedule and I'll be right back. Ok?"

Diane nodded, she was still wearing a smile that went from ear to ear.

Kurt got up, gave Diane a quick kiss, and rushed off to see if he could go on the trip.

Diane waited on the couch _very '_impatiently, she couldn't keep herself from squirming and fiddling. When she heard Kurt walk in she swung her head around. "So?" she asked with wide eyes and a hopeful look.

"It' all clear!"

Diane got up, ran over to Kurt, and threw her arms around his neck. They both giggled a bit, and he put his arms around her waist. It suddenly grew quiet as they gazed into each others eyes. Simultaneously, they pulled each other closer, leaned in, and began passionately kissing. Kurt broke away from Diane's lips and started kissing and nibbling his way down her neck. Diane was running her hands through his full head of hair. She tilted her head back as her breaths increased. When Kurt had reached the base of her neck he unbuttoned and removed her blouse, exposing her black, lace, bra. He kissed and nibbled a bit more then decided he couldn't take it any more. He lifted her up and began to carry her into the bedroom. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and placed hot kisses all over his face and neck. When they had finally stepped through the threshold she kicked the door shut with her foot.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
